


A Search

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, BBC, Baker Street, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Britain, Delete your history next time bro, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, London, Love, M/M, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, martin freeman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John has found something very intriguing on his laptop, and Sherlock has to know what's making his best friend smile so damn much.





	A Search

**Author's Note:**

> Written to and for the song title Baker Street by Gerry Rafferty.
> 
> Ahh, that song always makes my mother cry.

"Uhh.. Sherlock? Did you borrow my computer?"

"Yes, I needed to research a few things and yours was closest to me. Why?"

John's strange smile grew.

The smartest person anybody'd ever know hadn't known what to do.

He wanted to laugh, but instead bit his bottom lip into a tight and unavoidable smile.

"Just wondering." He answered, just managing to muster up the words without laughing.

John certainly wasn't going to tell him the reason why he'd asked. In fact, he already knew for sure Sherlock had been on his laptop, nobody else knew his irresponsibly predictable password of 'bakerstreet'. He hadn't thought of why he'd queried about what he already knew, but it amused him all the same.

Sherlock glanced at him once quickly from his spot on the couch, and then again when he noticed John's overly amused expression. He looked as if he'd just heard the funniest joke in the world, died laughing, and come back again only to remember the joke and begin the cycle all over.

"What's so funny?" He asked imposingly, brows furrowed and hair somehow seeming messier than the previous moment.

"Oh, just this thing I found." John replied, attempting obviously not to smile even wider, though Sherlock wasn't sure if that was possible.

Meanwhile, John was imagining the funniest thing in the world to him. Sherlock, hunched over the little laptop, such a genuine questioning, confused look on his face it was impossible not to laugh now.

Little bursts of chuckles that could've been so much more slipped from his mouth. Sherlock's face grew heavy with wonder at what on Earth John had found.

He stood up slowly and stepped the same way over to John, like a panther stalking it's prey. Clad in his usual all-black clothes, he fit the part perfectly. That was, until, his prey noticed it's predator approaching.

John's smile lost itself a little, and Sherlock felt instinctively bad. He'd just made his happiness lose a part of it's happy, how was he meant to not feel that way? Continuing on anyway - he'd done his damage now - Sherlock crept forward with a quicker pace, running straight at John when he began backing away from him.

"John, John!" Sherlock called, racing towards his prey as it turned around and sprinted away from him, feet heavy and quick as it jogged up the stairs to it's hideout.

Sherlock sighed, his natural determination lighting a new fire in his belly. He decided he had to know what John was smiling about, if it was the last darned thing he'd do.

Stomping up the stable stairway, he resisted a polite knock on his flatmate's door before he went in, the element of surprise being his best ally here. Though of course, John might've noticed the footsteps plonking like giant's feet towards his room.

Still, it was worth a try.

Sherlock swung the door open, faced with the sight of John laying down, laptop on chest, looking slightly afraid. He smirked, taking a moment before he lunged for the laptop.

Scrabbling hands knocked it about, into one pair and back to other's, the computer everyone seemed to desire never fully being the property of either of the boys.

Sherlock had had enough of fighting for it, and decided on a new way of getting the thing he wanted most. Whether that was the laptop or not, he wasn't sure.

On top of John's body, arms bracketing his prey's, Sherlock leant down and placed his lips onto John's own.

Prey met predator willingly, John's rapidly beating heart flittering like a bird's to a wolves as it was caught.

This fire eating at him felt like a tangible thing, feeling as though if he reached far enough into whatever this was he could rip it from it's place and consume it.

Of course, their little bond lasted a much too small amount of time, and Sherlock grinned as he held up the laptop in victory and leapt off of John, onto his feet.

After a quick swipe at his damp lips, and another teasing flash of a grin at John, he planned to read exactly what was on the screen. That was, until, the other made his move quickly and ripped the computer from his hands like the wind.

Sherlock stood stunned and frustrated with himself for letting his guard down, but that left when John gave him an assuring look.

"'How to tell your best friend you fancy them'," John read aloud, presumably from what was on the screen,

"'How to insinuate feelings for someone without telling them', 'How to kiss somebody without knowing if they like you'," He took a breath as he smiled into the screen. It glowed onto his face in such a somber way, the light of day parting from their hemisphere. The grey made his shadows stand out, and Sherlock's too as his face dropped. Even in the monochrome light of the evening he was visibly flushed.

"'How do I stop liking my flatemate'." John ended, looking up to Sherlock with his very own victorious grin, noticing his blush with a sweet chuckle.

"Honestly Sherlock, learn to delete your history!" John suggested jokingly, making the detective furrow his brows, still holding a sheepish smile.

"Though it looks like you didn't even need to search up one of them." He spoke quietly to Sherlock, wondering what he was going to say, or if he was going to say anything at all.

Sherlock felt deceived by John's tone. He was smiling and yet he had just found out all of those things he'd been taught were to be hidden. Were they not meant to be a secret? Should he have told him sooner? He wasn't stupid when it came to romance, but bloody hell, John wasn't worth risking in any shape or form.

For the first time in a long while, Sherlock couldn't read the situation. John seemed happy, but didn't show signs of getting closer to him. Was he going to kiss him or not? Did he feel the same way, or just not mind?

Until Sherlock realised, he was meant to make the first move.

Stepping forward clumsily but certain determination in his actions, he stumbled forward and clutched onto either side of John's quirky little face - after throwing the laptop onto the bed - and bloody well kissed him.

It felt funny to Sherlock that nothing else could stop his thoughts like a simple kiss could. It was as if his mind palace was locked, but this entirely new eternity was opened to him. Their mouths felt like a hot white light, until John stumbled about and broke their connection with a chuckle and a smile,

"Hey, hey, whoa there, Sherl. No need to get so .. rushed."

John's hands rested on Sherlock's face like Sherlock's did to him, and he felt a funny warm comfort in that. Just the grip was like a security in itself, a hold on each other like maybe they wouldn't ever have to let go. Considering the situation, that would be very unstable and rather inconvenient, at literally all times.

John brushed away the literal thinking. If he wanted to hold on forever, he could.

It was sort of like a seatbelt to his heartbeat when they were like this.

John thought hurriedly through some things before he made his next move, considering all possible aspects of this maybe-relationship now. Were things going to change? Would they grow too dependant on each other? What if they broke up? Were they going to tell everyone?

After a brief internal interrogation, John decided that he didn't give a damn, and crashed into Sherlock once again.

But of course, he had his seatbelt, so he was okay.


End file.
